Houseguest
by drisles
Summary: Inspired by 5x09. Jane spends time at Maura's.


Strong hands gripped her ass as Maura was roughly pushed against her front door. A warm mouth trailed its way down her neck, causing a breathy moan to escape her lips.

"Bedroom," Maura breathed, "Now," she said as she pushed forward, directing the body in front of her down the hall. Her shirt and heels discarded along the way.

"God, you're beautiful," a voice whispered in her ear as she was once again pushed against a hard surface. This time, the wood of her guestroom door.

A skirt, a pair of pants and another set of shoes joined the previously discarded items by the time the couple entered Maura's room. Door slamming behind them.

Maura, in her wine-induced, lustful state forgot about her house guest. The need to be quiet was forgotten as she landed on her plush bed, gasping for air as a hand reached behind to unclasp her bra before two cupped her breasts.

Meanwhile, in the guest room, Jane was suddenly wide awake. She had started to fall asleep while waiting for her friend to return home from her date, hoping to enjoy a beer as she listened to Maura proudly talk about how she successfully avoided the mention of a dead body. Hell, Jane would listen to her talk about anything just to hear that sweet voice.

However, the voice she was hearing now wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

In the room next to her, Maura was in the throes of passion. Clearly, the date had been successful. Jane tried to stop her body's response as she heard the creak of a bed frame pound against the wall behind her head. She tried not to listen to the low grunts of a certain gentleman, but instead focus on the intoxicating moans escaping the mouth of her friend.

_Her best friend._

"Fuck," Jane whispered, "What am I doing?!" she asked herself once she realized where her hand had traveled. She was just about to pull her hand away when Maura's vocals increased in volume and varied in vocabulary.

"Oh god," Jane heard Maura pant, "Mmm, yes…. harder! Fuck… me… oh!"

Jane's hand picked up speed at the use of profanity, she was shocked at the level of arousal that greeted her fingertips. Just one more thrust and…

"Oh, oh… oh my god, Jane!"

_What?!_ Jane thought as she bolted upright in bed. For a moment, she thought she had imagined it, but two seconds later it came again…

"Yes, yes… Jane! _Fuck_, Jane… oh my god… Jack?" Maura froze as she looked up at the person- no- _man…_ not Jane, grinding into her. "Oh my god, Jack! Oh my god…" She fumbled her words as she not so gracefully extracted herself from the body on top of her. Her face flushed with embarrassment and the afterglow of release, "I… I'm so sorry. It just-"

She was cut off by an amused laugh. Maura quickly looked up from her trembling hands to see Jack smiling at her, laughing at her. Her face fell in confusion and a little bit of sadness.

"Hey," Jack reached out for her shaking hands as he sat up against the headboard, "It's ok. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just… I kinda had a feeling."

"Pardon?" Maura asked, breathing heavily.

"I mean, you two were involved right? The sexual tension between the two of you is still evident."

"What… oh! No, no we're just friends. Not _friends_-friends, but close friends, I mean not _that_ close but-"

"You'd like to be?" Jack interrupted.

Jane's ear was plastered to the wall, holding her breath, trying to hear Maura's response.

"I… she's my...yes," Maura admitted quietly, "I'd like that very much," she said as her eyes were lost in thought.

Jane's jaw hit the floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Jack as she finally met his gaze, "You must be furious."

He gave her a sad smile, "It's ok. I'm not mad, a little jealous maybe, but how can I be mad at you for falling in love with someone else?"

"Love?"

He gave her a stern look.

"I love her," Maura tested the words, "Oh my god. I'm _in_ love with her."

"I should probably get going," Jack said as he extracted himself from her bed, slipping on his shirt and looking around for his pants.

"Hallway," Maura muttered.

"Huh?"

"Your pants. They're in the hallway," she said. Her mind still in a daze at the confession.

"Oh right," he said, "Just a sec."

Maura pulled in her knees and covered herself with the bedsheet. Jack returned a minute later, fully dressed, smiling softly at Maura who returned the gesture.

"I'll see you around campus, alright?" Jack asked and Maura's eyes widened in horror.

Jack laughed, "Hey, don't worry. We never have to speak of this again. We can be friends. Or colleagues or… whatever. No big deal."

"Thank you," Maura replied with relief, "You're being way too kind about all of this. You should hate me right now."

"I don't think that's possible."

They both smiled.

"I'll see you around, Maura," Jack said as he placed a gentle kiss to the top of head, "Good luck with Jane."

He turned and headed out of the room and exited through the front door.

Both Jane and Maura sat against their headboards in complete and utter shock.

* * *

Jane heard the shower in the master bathroom turn on as she sat on the bed, completely dumbfounded. Her hand still wet from where it has been a few minutes prior.

"Maura loves me," she said aloud in disbelief, "She's _in _love with me."

Jane smiled.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after rinsing her body of its most recent encounter, Maura changed into silk pajamas and replaced her sheets with a fresh set. She now lay on top of her neatly made bed, staring at the ceiling and contemplating her confession; her mind going over everything that had just transpired. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a gentle knock on the door.

Assuming Jack had forgotten something, Maura replied, "Come in."

She was surprised when she saw that it was Jane.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" She asked as she sat up and rested her back against the headboard, bare legs stretched out in front of her.

"Temporary houseguest, remember?" Jane replied in an amused voice before taking a seat next to Maura.

"Oh my god, of course. I'm clearly not thinking straight."

"Clearly," Jane said under her breath at the unintentional innuendo.

"Pardon?"

"Nothin'."

There was an awkward silence.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

Jane nodded.

"I heard the shower shut off, so I thought I'd come see how your date was. You know, since you're up."

_Oh thank god, _Maura thought, t_hat's all she heard. _

"It was..." Maura paused, thinking of the appropriate word, "Enlightening."

"Oh really," Jane questioned as she playfully nudged her shoulder against Maura's, "Care to enlighten me?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Aw, come on," Jane urged, reaching out to squeeze Maura's bare thigh in encouragement.

The touch sent an immediate reaction through Maura's body.

"Jane," Maura paused.

"Maura," Jane mimicked her tone.

"I..."

Jane squeezed Maura's thigh once more and spoke before Maura could finish her thought, "I love you too."

Maura's head quickly jerked up, her wide eyes meeting honest brown ones.

"You heard that?" Maura asked nervously.

"Mhmm. And I'm glad I did," Jane answered as she reached to pull Maura onto her lap so she was effectively straddling the detective.

Jane reached up to cup Maura's cheeks, "I love you, Maura. I think I have for a long time."

Maura had tears in her eyes. She reached to tuck dark locks of hair behind Jane's ears before her hands settled over Jane's heart.

"I love you, Jane. So much."

Jane leaned forward and gently touched her lips to Maura's. The spark was instant and what started as a simple kiss of affection quickly turned heated and passionate. Tongues explored and teeth bit. Gasps escaped lips and hips thrusted.

Maura moaned and bucked forward as Jane's mouth traveled south, exploring a sensitive spot on her neck. The spot that turned Maura into putty. "Oh!" Maura gasped as Jane's hands skimmed her hips before roughly palming her ass.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you," Jane whispered in a sultry voice against Maura's neck.

"And what's that," Maura managed to breathe out. Her mind and body is lustful haze.

"If you're gonna be screaming my name, I better be the one making you scream it."

Before Maura had a second to be embarrassed at what Jane had heard earlier, a hand slipped past her silk bottoms and two fingers eagerly thrust inside her.

"Jane!" Maura gasped.

"Much better."


End file.
